Datura Stramonium
by Diane37
Summary: Des faits étranges ont été signalés dans le Wiltshire. L'Ordre du Phénix demande à Severus Snape de se rendre au Manoir Malfoy pour y enquêter. Tout appartient à JKROWLING
1. Chapter 1

******Cette histoire a été écrite dans le cadre du Severus Snape Sarcasm Society Project.**  
Mes contraintes étaient:  
_Thème: Carnet  
Phrase: La pluie tombait si fort...  
Personnage: Dobby_

Le thème et la phrase n'apparaissent pas dans le premier chapitre.

**L'histoire m'a été inspirée par un roman - best seller- paru dans les années 1980. Un film en a été tiré également**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**_OU L'ON DECOUVRE DES FAITS ETRANGES ET SEVERUS SE VOIT IMPOSER UN ASSISTANT INATTENDU._**

Avec un « plop » sonore, Severus Snape se matérialisa dans le jardin situé au centre du Square Grimmaurd. Fermant les yeux, il prononça silencieusement l'adresse désirée, et, lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, il constata que la maison édifiée entre les numéros 11 et 13 était bien apparue.

Appuyant sa main contre le portail, il ouvrit celui-ci et pénétra dans le jardinet, avant de gravir les marches menant à la porte d'entrée.

Il n'eut qu'un bref instant d'hésitation avant de laisser retomber le heurtoir d'argent sur le bois de la porte. Trois coups. Un silence. Un coup. Un silence. Dix coups. Son propre code pour annoncer sa venue au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix.

La lourde porte s'ouvrit sur le hall sonore. « Servilus ! J'avais un instant espéré que ce ne soit pas toi ! » ironisa Sirius Black.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard, avant que les yeux du maître des lieux ne se posent sur l'elfe à demi-masqué par la longue cape noire du Maître des Potions.

« Pourquoi as-tu amené avec toi cet elfe ? Tu n'es pas capable de lacer tes chaussures tout seul, qu'il te faille un serviteur ?

- Dobby est un elfe libre, riposta Severus. Il est avec moi parce qu'il le souhaite. Ce qui prouve son intelligence, ajouta-t-il.

- Ce qui prouve qu'il est malin, rétorqua Sirius. Un elfe qui a appartenu à Lucius Malfoy, Mangemort, je n'aurais pas confiance ! Il ne va pas manquer de s'accoquiner avec Kreattur pour nous rendre la vie impossible…

- Si tu traitais mieux ton elfe » gronda Severus.

Un bruit de pas vifs interrompit la dispute qui commençait entre les deux ennemis.

« Sirius, tu ne vas pas commencer… Bonsoir Severus, entre donc ! »

Remus Lupin tira son ami en arrière et, avec un sourire gêné, invita le visiteur à passer la porte. Ce dernier, jetant un sombre regard à Sirius, consentit à remercier Remus d'un bref hochement de tête.

Habitué aux lieux, il traversa silencieusement le hall, afin de ne pas réveiller le portrait de la vieille Walburga Black, et entra dans la cuisine illuminée.

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient réunis autour de la grande table de bois patinée par le temps.

Severus se glissa derrière un banc et prit place entre Arthur Weasley et Kingsley Shacklebolt. Dobby s'accroupit derrière lui, se dissimulant dans l'ombre.

« Bonsoir Kingsley, Albus m'a demandé de vous prévenir qu'il ne pourrait être présent ce soir, commença le Maître des Potions. Qu'y a-t-il à l'ordre du jour de la réunion, ce soir ? »

Arthur Weasley prit la parole. « Je voulais signaler des faits pour le moins étranges. Plusieurs cas de folies subites chez des moldus ont été signalés au Ministère.

- En quoi cette affaire concerne-t-elle l'Ordre du Phénix ? commença Kingsley.

- Et bien, cela peut paraître hors de notre champs d'action, sauf si l'on considère que les fait se déroulent dans le Wiltshire… précisa Arthur. Il s'agit de cas bien curieux, les personnes atteintes allant jusqu'à tenter de se suicider…

- Hmm…intervint Severus, caressant pensivement ses lèvres de son index. Bien sûr, le Wiltshire…C'est là que Lucius Malfoy possède son manoir familial. Dans lequel le Seigneur des Ténèbres vient de s'installer… Je n'ai pas été informé de ces faits, mais Arthur a raison, il n'est pas impossible que cela soit lié.

Kingsley, responsable du bureau des aurors, hocha négativement la tête. « l'affaire a dû être classée…le Ministère a conclu à une série d'empoisonnement à l'ergot du seigle. » Il se tut un instant. « Mais, Severus, si tu dis que Celui-Dont-on-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom réside dans la région, cela me semble donner un nouvel éclairage à cette affaire ! »

Les membres de l'Ordre s'entre-regardèrent. « Peut-être ne serait-il pas inutile d'aller voir ce qui s'y passe, avança Remus, incertain.

- Et tu comptes faire comment ? se moqua Severus. Tu vas aller frapper à la porte et demander à t'entretenir avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? _« Bonjour, Lord, n'auriez-vous pas torturé quelques moldus ces temps derniers ? »_ .Je suis certain qu'il se fera un plaisir de te confirmer que lui-ou l'un de ses partisans- est bien à l'origine de ces cas ! »

Remus lui jeta un regard blessé. « Tu te crois malin, Severus ! Non, je ne suis pas aussi stupide que tu veux bien le faire croire…puisque j'ai pensé que toi seul était qualifié pour comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire ! Je ne suis pas sans savoir que _toi_, tu as tes entrées auprès de Celui-Dont-on-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ! »

Severus se leva brusquement, faisant basculer sa chaise, qui heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd.

« Evidemment, quand il s'agit de risquer sa vie en jouant double jeu, tout le monde pense à moi ! Comme c'est flatteur ! »

« Severus…. » commença Arthur.

Mais celui-ci, ignorant le regard désolé qu'Hermione Granger lui dédiait, quittait déjà la pièce dans un envol de cape noire, Dobby trottinant sur ses talons.

OoOoOoOoO

Sans plus se soucier du bruit qu'il causait, Severus escala vivement l'escalier, réveillant le portrait de la mère de Sirius, qui se répandit en lamentations.

Toujours suivit de Dobby, il entra dans la chambre qui lui était attribuée lorsqu'il résidait au Quartier Général de l'Ordre, et en claqua brutalement la porte.

Les hurlements de Mrs Black ne lui parvenaient plus qu'assourdis par l'épaisseur du bois, avant de cesser, lorsque, rageur, Sirius tira le rideau devant le tableau.

Serrant les poings jusqu'à en faire blanchir ses phalanges, Severus se laissa lourdement tomber dans un vieux fauteuil de cuir brun craquelé par l'âge.

Il fronça les sourcils et dévisagea l'elfe qui lui faisait face. « Je crains que notre collaboration ne doive s'arrêter ici, Dobby, tu ne peux pas m'accompagner au Manoir Malfoy ! »

Dobby secoua négativement ses longues oreilles. « Maître Severus, Dobby vous suivra au Manoir. Maître Albus m'a bien recommandé de vous obéir en tout, sauf si vous demandez que je vous laisse ! Dobby ne veut pas désobéir à Albus Dumbledore. »

Severus laissa tomber son visage entre ses mains en poussant un gémissement. « Par Merlin, tout cela ne va pas me faciliter la tâche ! Vraiment, Dobby, est-ce que tu ne peux aller voir le Professeur Dumbledore pour qu'il te libère de cet engagement ? » Il regardait l'elfe d'un air suppliant.

« Oh non, Maître Severus ! Dobby ne sait pas où se trouve Monsieur le Directeur, et il a surtout bien recommandé à Dobby de rester près de Monsieur pour l'empêcher d'être imprudent et pour le protéger. Il m'a bien répété « Dobby doit refuser d'écouter Severus Snape s'il lui demande de le quitter ». Alors, Dobby a juré à Monsieur le Directeur de protéger Severus Snape, sinon, Dobby devra se découper les oreilles pour faire des guirlandes de chauves-souris avec, et comment Dobby fera-t-il tenir ses bonnets, sans ses oreilles ? Dobby aime beaucoup ses chapeaux que Miss Hermione a tricotés ! »

Devant la véhémence de l'elfe, Severus capitula. Il l'interrompit d'un geste de la main, et, s'autorisant un léger sourire : « Ne t'inquiète pas, Dobby, tu n'auras pas besoin de te séparer de tes chapeaux ! Je ne t'obligerai pas à te découper les oreilles ! Et je ne voudrai surtout pas m'attirer le courroux de la charmante Miss Granger ! »

Se laissant aller en arrière dans le fauteuil, il reprit pensivement. « Ceci –dit, je ne vois pas comment je vais pouvoir expliquer de manière plausible ta présence au Manoir, alors que tu es devenu libre… »

Dobby eut un large sourire. « Oh, mais que Maître Severus ne s'inquiète pas, Dobby va mettre une taie d'oreiller pour s'habiller, et se mêler aux autres elfes. Ils ne diront rien spontanément à Lucius Malfoy si Lucius Malfoy ne les interroge pas directement sur la présence de Dobby. Et Dobby connait suffisamment le Manoir pour ne pas se faire repérer !

- Bien, souhaitons que cela fonctionnera comme cela…

- Certainement, Sir Severus Snape ! Dobby va préparer le bagage de Monsieur. » piailla l'elfe, qui se mit avec vélocité à plier chemises blanches et pantalons noirs dans la malle.

Ouvrant un tiroir d'une massive commode de bois sombre, il se saisit des chaussettes – noires, évidemment- et des caleçons à la surprenante couleur violette. Il eut un bref instant d'hésitation avant de les ranger dans le bagage, en jetant un regard oblique au sorcier qui choisissait quelques ouvrages de magie noir qui seraient susceptibles de lui être utiles.

« Humm…oui, j'aime bien un peu de couleur et de fantaisie, de temps à autres » toussota Severus, dont les joues rosirent légèrement.

Dobby acheva rapidement le bagage, puis, d'un air dégouté, passa sur lui une taie d'oreiller grisâtre en guise de vêtement, retrouvant par là-même l'allure qu'il avait encore quelques années auparavant, lorsqu'il appartenait à la famille Malfoy.

Severus boucla la malle après y avoir déposé les ouvrages sélectionnés, et, d'un « Reducto » exécuté d'un tour de poignet nonchalant, lui donna des dimensions lui permettant de la faire tenir dans la poche de sa cape.

Faisant enfin glisser sa baguette d'ébène dans la manche de son pourpoint, il se considéra comme fin prêt, et quitta la pièce, puis la maison, sous les regards- goguenard pour l'un, inquiet pour l'autre- de Sirius Black et de Remus Lupin.

Brièvement, il se tourna vers la façade, et, avant de transplanner avec Dobby, aperçu derrière la vitre du salon, le visage soucieux d'Hermione Granger qui le salua d'un léger signe de la main.


	2. Chapter 2

**_OU SEVERUS FAIT PREUVE DE SON SENS DE L'OBSERVATION ET A UNE CONVERSATION AVEC LUCIUS_**

Severus et son compagnon se rematérialisèrent dans un petit bosquet situé à proximité de la résidence des Malfoy.

« Dobby, nous ne pouvons pas arriver ensemble. Il me parait préférable que tu transplannes directement dans le Manoir, si tu le peux.

- Bien sûr, Sir Severus, Dobby peut transplanner en forçant les barrières de protection magique du Manoir. Dobby retrouvera Monsieur à l'intérieur.

Parfait. Je me présenterai à la grille d'entrée comme d'habitude. Viens me retrouver ce soir dans ma chambre, dans l'aile nord. Heureusement, elle est presque vide, les autres occupants la trouvent trop froide. »

Severus regarda l'elfe disparaitre avant de se diriger à son tour vers la monumentale grille de fer forgé qui interdisait l'accès au parc.

Brandissant sa baguette devant lui, il murmura les incantations qui levaient pour lui les protections du repère des Mangemorts.

Pendant qu'il remontait la grande allée bordée de chênes séculaires, il se préparait mentalement à rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'appliquant à faire le vide dans son esprit, repoussant toute émotion, tout souvenir quel qu'en soit la nature. Avec une bouffée de regret, il chassa de ses pensées la vision d'un regard doré qui l'avait réchauffé avant son départ.

C'est avec un visage totalement impassible et dénué de toute expression qu'il put se présenter devant la lourde porte de bois noir, et saisit le heurtoir d'argent à tête de dragon, à l'aide duquel il frappa deux coups secs.

Il n'eut pas à attendre plus de quelques secondes avant que l'huis s'ouvrit devant lui. Un elfe vêtu de la même taie d'oreiller qu'avait passée Dobby avant de partir s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

« Bonjour, Maître Severus, fit la créature en s'inclinant très bas, Althie va immédiatement informer Maître Lucius de l'arrivée de Monsieur. Si Monsieur veut bien s'installer dans lepetit salon… » ajouta l'elfe en ouvrant la porte de la pièce.

Severus acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête, sans prononcer un mot – pas de familiarité excessive avec les elfes de maison ici ! – il songea qu'il devrait le rappeler à Dobby.

Installé devant la cheminée dans l'âtre de laquelle se consumait une imposante bûche, il contemplait les flammes crépitantes tout en repensant aux quelques informations fournies sur les faits étranges survenus aux alentours.

Ses pensées furent brusquement interrompues par les bruits d'une porte s'ouvrant dans son dos, et de pas qu'il reconnut comme étant ceux de Lucius Malfoy.

Se levant, il se retourna posément, faisant ainsi face au maître des lieux. Ce dernier s'approcha pour serrer chaleureusement dans ses bras celui qu'il considérait comme son ami et allié.

« Soit le très bienvenu, Severus » prononça Lucius d'une voix qui se voulait cordiale.

« Merci de ton accueil, Lucius . » lui retourna Severus en le dévisageant attentivement.

Ainsi qu'à son habitude, le blond aristocrate était élégamment vêtu d'une couteuse robe de velours vert sombre, rebrodée de fils d'argent. Ses doigts fins jouaient avec sa canne – dont Severus n'ignorait pas qu'elle contenait sa baguette – au pommeau d'argent sculpté impeccablement poli.

Le regard de Severus remonta jusqu'au visage de Lucius dont les longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc étaient strictement tirés sur sa nuque, et noués d'un catogan noir.

Toutefois, Lucius semblait souffrant. Son teint habituellement translucide était blafard, et ses froids yeux gris vides de toute expression. Néanmoins, à l'exception d'un tic agitant les muscles de sa joue gauche, rien ne laissait transparaitre son trouble.

Le sourcil gauche de Severus se releva en accent circonflexe au-dessus de son œil, tandis qu'il jetait un regard interrogateur à son vis-à-vis.

« Quelque chose te tracasserait-il, Lucius ? » risqua-t-il.

Lucius garda le silence quelques minutes, que Severus se garda bien d'interrompre, fixant au travers de la fenêtre le parc que la nuit tombante commençait à obscurcir.

La pluie tombait si fort qu'elle couvrait la vitre d'un irréel rideau de perles transparentes.

Semblant reprendre vie, il toussota pour s'éclaircir la voix et se donner contenance. « Rien ne t'échappe jamais, décidément, mon ami ! Tu es toujours aussi observateur. » Il se tut de nouveau.

Severus s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule, comme pour l'inviter à se confier. « Rien de grave, j'espère… Ni Narcissa, ni Draco…

Non, non, l'interrompit Lucius, ma famille se porte bien, je te remercie. »

Severus se taisait, le laissant continuer.

« Mais tu as raison, j'ai bien quelques soucis… J'ai reçu la visite des aurors, et j'ai fait l'objet d'une enquête du Ministère…assez… déplaisante !

- Qu'est-ce que le Ministère cherchait au Manoir, Lucius ?

- Comme d'habitude….des objets de magie noire…et l'on me soupçonnait d'être à l'origine d'acte de torture sur des moldus du voisinage…

- Et ?

- Non, non, je n'y suis pour rien, le Ministère n'a d'ailleurs rien trouvé, et il a été conclu à une intoxication…Mais il y a eu un nouveau cas hier, et je crains que l'enquête ne soit réouverte.

- Qu'en pense le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- Je n'ai pas osé l'interroger là-dessus, mais peut être que toi, qui est si proche de lui…et qui a toute sa confiance… » hasarda Lucius.

Severus secoua la tête : « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'accorde sa confiance qu'à lui-même, tu le sais bien. Mais j'essaierai de t'aider pour écarter les soupçons loin de toi…et du lieu où réside notre Maître.

- Bien sûr, Severus, c'est primordial ! Heureusement que j'ai pu le prévenir avant la venue des Aurors, et qu'il a pu faire disparaître toute trace de sa présence ici ! Mais je sais que tu feras tout ton possible, et avec ta grande perspicacité, je ne doute pas que tu sauras mettre un terme à cette affaire désagréable. Je vais te laisser te reposer, Severus. Veux-tu qu'un elfe te conduise à tes appartements ?

- Non, je te remercie, Lucius, je connais le chemin. »

Les deux hommes quittèrent le petit salon, et Severus emprunta, seul, le couloir sombre qui menait à l'aile nord du manoir.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il découvrit Dobby installé dans un petit fauteuil, dont il bondit à l'arrivée du sorcier.

D'un geste las, Severus lui fit signe de se rassoir, avant de se laisser lui-même choir dans le siège qui lui faisait face. Dobby se rassit avec circonspection, n'ayant toujours pas réussit à s'habituer à être traité en égal par un sorcier.

« Lucius est au courant des évènements, attaqua directement Severus

- Oui, poursuivit Dobby, Lucius Malfoy est particulièrement perturbé

- Mais…l'interrompit Severus, comment le sais-tu ? Tu n'étais pas présent lors de ma conversation avec lui ? »

Dobby baissa piteusement le nez. « Que Sir Severus pardonne à Dobby…. Dobby est d'abord allé aux cuisines. Là, les autres elfes lui ont parlé de l'enquête du Ministère et de l'agitation qu'elle a créée au manoir. Alors Dobby s'est rendu dans le petit salon, discrètement, et à entendu la conversation de Sir Severus et de Maître Lucius. Dobby était bien caché, il connait tous les secrets du Manoir. Dobby ne voulait pas espionner Monsieur….Dobby se brûlera les mains dans la cheminée pour se punir, Monsieur…

- Non, non ! Encore une fois, Dobby, tu n'as pas à te punir ! D'ailleurs, c'est aussi bien que tu nous aies entendus, cela m'évite de tout te répéter… Alors, qu'as-tu vu ? »

Dobby jeta un regard reconnaissant au sorcier. « Dobby connait bien Lucius Malfoy. Il ne l'a jamais vu aussi perturbé par une visite des aurors… Surtout maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour, il devrait se sentir plus fort…

- Oui, tu n'as pas totalement tort sur ce point. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres réside ici, il est pratiquement devenu le maître des lieux à la place de Lucius… A ton avis qu'est-ce qui pourrait l'inquiéter à ce point ?

- Peut-être ne supporte-t-il pas d'être dépossédé et soumis au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » hasarda Dobby.

Severus secoua la tête. « Réfléchis, Dobby, il savait depuis le début qu'il perdait sa liberté en l'hébergeant. Au pire il serait contrarié, pas terrifié. Et comme il lui est totalement inféodé…. »

Dobby se concentra. « Peut-être que Lucius Malfoy veut lui cacher quelque chose, Monsieur ?

- Hmm… Oui, pourquoi pas. Ce pourrait être une possibilité. Et que voudrait-il lui cacher ? Cela reste a découvrir…

- Et bien, poursuivit l'elfe, quelque chose qu'il saurait…ou qu'il aurait fait ! et qui déplairait au Seigneur des Ténèbres….

- Mais encore, Dobby, poursuit, je te prie… »

Encouragé par ces paroles, l'elfe reprit. « Par exemple, il y a quatre ans.. » Dobby s'interrompit un instant avant de reprendre sous le regard attentif de Severus. « Que Sir Severus se rappelle… le carnet… le journal de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom….que Harry Potter a détruit dans la Chambre des Secrets….

- Et bien ?

- Peut-être que Lucius Malfoy n'a jamais dit que le carnet avait été détruit !

- Mmoui….. Mais quel lien avec les moldus fous ? On s'éloigne du sujet…. »

Dobby hocha la tête. « Dobby ne sait pas. Sans doute Dobby se trompe-t-il. »

Severus s'étira dans le fauteuil. « Il ne s'agit peut-être pas de cela, ou alors si, mais il nous manque beaucoup d'éléments pour résoudre cette énigme. Pour le moment, il se fait tard, et je crois que nous devrions nous reposer, Dobby, nous aurons les idées plus claires demain ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Toujours pas d'idée sur ma source d'inspiration?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**OU SEVERUS SE REND COMPTE QUE LA FOLIE PEUT PRENDRE DIFFERENTES FORMES MAIS QUE LES PROPOS D'UN DEMENT PEUVENT PARFOIS APPORTER UN ECLAIRAGE NOUVEAU**_

Comme à son habitude, Severus ne dormit que très peu cette nuit-là. Souffrant d'insomnie depuis la triste nuit d'Halloween durant laquelle Lily avait perdu la vie, il occupa les heures qui s'écoulaient jusqu'au lever du soleil en consultant les ouvrages qu'il avait apporté.

La tardive lueur de l'aube hivernale le surprit alors qu'il repoussait un dernier livre, qui ne lui avait été d'aucune utilité.

Dobby, qui avait choisi pour se reposer un gros tas de coussins moelleux à côté de la cheminée, repoussa la chaude couverture de laine qui le recouvrait et se mit à fixer l'homme qui lui faisait face.

« Monsieur n'a pas beaucoup dormit cette nuit, Dobby le sait bien, Sir Severus a les yeux cernés…

- Le Professeur Dumbledore t'a –t-il demandé de veiller sur mon sommeil et de vérifier que je faisais bien mes nuits, comme un nourrisson ? répliqua Severus sarcastique.

- Non, Monsieur le Directeur n'a rien demandé de tel à Dobby, mais Miss Hermione….

- Tais-toi, Dobby ! Ne prononce pas ce nom ici ! Dans ce manoir, je suis un fidèle partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et aucun lien ne doit pouvoir être fait entre moi et l'Ordre du Phénix… et encore moins avec la personne dont tu viens de prononcer le nom…cela risquerait sans nul doute de la mettre en grand danger !

- Pardon, Monsieur, Dobby ne recommencera pas. Dobby ne veut faire de tort à personne et encore moins faire courir de risque à Monsieur, ni à aucune autre personne… » L'elfe paraissait honteux.

« Si Maître Severus le consent, Dobby peut profiter de sa connaissance du Manoir pour essayer d'obtenir des informations… et interroger les autres elfes ? »

Severus soupesa la proposition. « Pourquoi pas ? Mais soit extrêmement prudent, Dobby, personne ne doit te voir, il en va de la réussite de notre mission ! »

Dobby acquiesça d'un air joyeux et disparu dans un claquement.

Severus se dirigea vers la salle de bains luxueuse attenante à sa chambre, et s'accorda une longue douche chaude, qu'il termina par un jet froid destiné à le réveiller totalement. Il avait besoin de toutes ses capacités pour affronter son « maître ». Il n'était pas envisageable que celui-ci puisse percer les défenses de son esprit, et découvre la moindre information sur l'Ordre du Phénix, ou sur… ses émotions.

Son esprit parfaitement clos, il retourna dans la chambre pour passer les vêtements que lui avait préparés Dobby.

Il les revêtit dans l'ordre immuable qu'il avait établi depuis près de vingt ans, couche par couche, comme un chevalier endossant son armure avant de se rendre au combat.

Il boutonna le dernier bouton de son pourpoint, et tira sur ses manchettes immaculées après y avoir glissé sa baguette.

La porte de ses appartements enfin close d'un sort complexe, ses pas le dirigèrent vers la vaste salle à manger dans laquelle il se prépara à prendre le petit déjeuner en compagnie des occupants du Manoir.

D'un seul coup d'œil il embrassa la pièce. Lucius Malfoy était là, pâle, aux côtés de son épouse Narcissa. Goyle et Crabbe, massifs, avalaient avec avidité leur assiette de porridge. Il ne leur accorda qu'un rapide signe de tête – ces deux imbéciles ne valant pas mieux que leurs rejetons- avant d'aller saluer Lucius et Narcissa, dont il baisa la main, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Un elfe vint lui servir du thé, ainsi qu'une assiette d'œufs brouillés – ses goûts étant bien connus – et il commençait à peine à manger lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le couple Lestrange.

Effacé comme à son habitude, Rodolphus se tenait derrière son épouse, dont les yeux luisaient de leur habituelle folie.

Elle jeta un regard à la ronde et ses yeux flashèrent de déception. Puis, avec un sourire carnassier, elle prit possession de la chaise située à côté de Severus.

« Quel bonheur de te voir nous honorer de ta présence, Severus, lui susurra-t-elle en prenant un toast. Viens-tu te réjouir avec nous du sort de ces quelques moldus ? Lucius n'a pas apprécié les soupçons du Ministère, mais l'affaire a grandement amusé notre Seigneur !

- Et toi aussi, Bellatrix, manifestement ! Non, je n'étais pas au courant, mais Lucius m'en a touché un mot hier… Toutefois, il semble qu'il s'agisse d'une épidémie, donc le Ministère devrait nous laisser en paix, maintenant. »

Bellatrix eut un rire en cascade. « Parce que tu croies vraiment à cette conclusion Severus ? J'ignore ce qui est à l'origine de ces comportements, mais ce dont je suis certaine, c'est qu'il y a de la magie, et de la magie noire là-dessous. » Bellatrix s'était approchée pour murmurer ces paroles à l'oreille de Severus d'un ton passionné.

Celui-ci prit un ton détaché. « Qu'est-ce qui t'en rend si sûre, Bella ?

- J'ai eu l'occasion de voir l'un de ces…. « pauvres » moldus….Il était pris d'hallucinations…Il parlait d'un serpent gigantesque….sortant des pages d'un carnet noir, dont l'encre suintait comme du sang… Puis il a tenté de s'immoler par le feu ! Alors ? »

Elle avait posé une main sur la cuisse de Severus, et ses lèvres effleuraient presque la tempe de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier fit appel à toutes ses capacités pour retenir un frisson de dégoût et rester de marbre.

« Tu sais, Bella, dans le cas d'une hallucination, même non provoquée par la magie, le propre est de voir des choses totalement inexplicables…A moins que tu ne saches d'autres choses ?, hasarda-t-il.

- Non, non, soupira la brune passionnée, mais notre Seigneur est si grand, si puissant ! Et le serpent, Severus, le serpent !

- Tais-toi Bellatrix, intima Lucius qui avait blêmi, tu parles trop, sans savoir ! Severus a certainement raison ! »

Le concerné était pensif. Oui, songeait-il à part lui, il y a le serpent. Et ce mystérieux carnet dont la sommaire description fournie par cette exaltée lui évoquait irrésistiblement le journal de Tom Jedusor, que Lucius Malfoy avait déposé, plus de cinq ans auparavant dans le chaudron de la jeune Ginevra Weasley, lors d'une mémorable altercation chez Fleury et Bott, qui lui avait été relatée par Hagrid.

Mais pour ce qu'il en savait, le carnet, après avoir été à l'origine d'évènements maléfiques, en permettant l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets, avait été détruit par Harry Potter à l'aide d'un crochet du basilic.

Ces pensées tournoyant dans son esprit, Severus rejoignit ses appartements.

Dobby s'affairait, rangeant les vêtements de Severus, refaisant le lit. Il avait également entretenu le feu, et c'est avec un soupir de plaisir que Severus s'enfonça dans le confortable fauteuil qui faisait face à la cheminée.

« Dobby n'a rien pu apprendre des autres elfes de maison, Monsieur. Les elfes n'ont rien voulu dire à Dobby…Pourtant, Dobby est sûr qu'ils savent quelque chose, les elfes savent tout de la vie de leur maître ! Est-ce que Sir Severus a pu avoir des informations de son côté, Monsieur ? »

Severus réfléchit un moment aux paroles de Bellatrix.

En dépit de l'évidente folie qui habitait la mangemorte, les propos qu'elle avait tenus n'étaient sûrement pas dénués de tout fondement.

« J'ai eu une discussion…assez instructive…avec Bellatrix Lestrange, ce matin. Elle semblait se réjouir du sort de ces malheureux.

- Madame Bellatrix est bien connue pour son aversion des moldus, acquiesça Dobby d'un air dégouté.

- Elle parait avoir recueilli des informations qui ne manques pas d'intérêt sur les « hallucinations » des victimes…Elle a évoqué un serpent…et un carnet. Peut-être n'étais-tu pas si loin de la vérité en évoquant le journal intime détruit…. »

Dobby redressa ses oreilles avec fierté, avant de les laisser retomber piteusement.

« Oui, mais si le carnet a été détruit…

- As-tu une idée sur ce qu'il est devenu après ? Harry l'a-t-il conservé ou l'a-t-il remis au Professeur Dumbledore ?

- Oh non, Dobby sait bien ce que le carnet est devenu ! Harry Potter l'a remis à Maître Lucius, enveloppé dans sa chaussette ! Et Lucius Malfoy a donné la chaussette à Dobby, et Dobby a été libéré ! Mais Lucius Malfoy a gardé le carnet…

- Donc, reprit pensivement Severus, le carnet est resté en possession de Lucius, et, pour autant qu'on le sache, il pourrait fort bien être ici, au Manoir…

- C'est vrai, Sir Severus a raison ! Et le serpent ? Dobby se rappelle qu'il y avait un basilic dans la chambre des secrets….Maître Severus pense-t-il que Celui-Don-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a créé un nouveau basilic ? »

Severus soupesa l'argument, avant de le rejeter d'un geste. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres dispose de suffisamment de pouvoir pour faire naître un basilic, et je suis persuadé qu'il pourrait bien avoir une telle idée. Cependant, je ne crois pas à la présence d'une telle créature… Sais-tu pourquoi , Dobby ? »

L'elfe se plongea dans une profonde réflexion, avant de secouer la tête négativement.

« Allons Dobby, réfléchit un peu », l'encouragea Severus.

L'elfe se concentra. « Aucun moldu n'a été mordu par un serpent ?, hasarda-t-il.

- C'est vrai, Dobby, mais la dernière fois que nous avons été en présence de dommages causés par un basilic, il n'avait mordu personne.

- Le regard ! Le basilic tue par son simple regard ! s'exclama Dobby

- Oui, ou seulement, il…

- Pétrifie ! Personne n'a été pétrifié comme Miss Hermione !

- …..comme Miss Hermione…reprit Severus en écho, le regard perdu dans le vague. Je parle uniquement des évènements survenus il y a quatre ans, Dobby, reprit-il fermement.

- Bien évidemment, Sir Severus, Dobby l'avait bien comprit », fit l'elfe avec sérieux.


	4. Chapter 4

**2 review pour autant de visiteurs! **

**Merci à Eladora pour ses avis et suivre cette fic :)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OU L'ANNONCE DE LA MORT D'UN MOLDU ENTRAINE DES REACTIONS DIVERSES, POUR LE PLUS GRAND INTERET DE SEVERUS**

Laissant Dobby, Severus quitta la pièce pour rejoindre le grand salon, où il espérait retrouver bon nombre de mangemorts.

Bien qu'aucune réunion des forces du mal ne soit prévue ce jour-là, il ne doutait pas que bon nombre des partisans du Lord noir seraient présents pour lui prouver leur fidélité-voire leur dévotion.

Avec la plus grande discrétion, il se glissa dans la vaste pièce, déjà occupée, comme il l'avait subodoré, par une bonne dizaine de personnes.

Severus n'aimait pas cet endroit, surchargé de vitrines dans lesquelles s'exposait une multitude d'objets maléfiques. Ce lieu était, en outre, pour lui, marqué par les plus noires décisions du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il ne put s'empêcher de songer à ce qui pourrait encore s'y passer.

Silencieux, Severus se faufilait telle une ombre, parmi les mangemorts.

Lucius, ses longues jambes gainées du cuir le plus fin croisées, s'était installé dans l'un des fauteuils proche de la cheminée. En dépit de son attitude qui se voulait nonchalante, il laissait transparaître, pour qui le connaissait bien comme Severus, des signes évidents de nervosité.

Narcissa, qui avait perçu le trouble de son époux, se tenait debout derrière le fauteuil, une main posée sur l'épaule de son mari.

Situé en vis-à-vis du siège de Lucius, un fauteuil identique restait pour le moment inoccupé.

Severus savait qu'il s'agissait de celui dans lequel s'asseyait habituellement leur maître.

Comme pour confirmer cette pensée, Bellatrix vint prendre possession d'un pouf bas, afin de se trouver, nota Severus légèrement écœuré, directement aux pieds de son idole.

Laissant son épouse prendre le rôle d'une sombre « Marie-Madeleine », Rodolphus entraîna son frère Rabastan vers une table de jeu en marqueterie de bois précieux, et les deux hommes entamèrent une partie d'échecs sorciers.

Crabbe et Goyle, aux allures de primates, se tenaient, muets, face à l'une des fenêtres donnant sur le parc, regardant d'un air morne la pluie qui n'avait cessé de tomber depuis la veille.

L'eau fouettait les carreaux avec un crépitement régulier qui couvrait presque le ronflement du feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre.

La pièce s'emplissait peu à peu .Mac Nair, une brute sanguinaire dont Severus connaissait bien la cruauté. Peter Pettigrow aux allures de rongeur, sa main d'argent agitée de tics. Pius Thickness, un fourbe à l'esprit aussi retors que les plus fins politiciens.

« Tous des hommes, remarqua Severus, à l'exception de la maîtresse de maison et de Bellatrix, la plus fanatique de tous. » Il déambulait lentement dans la pièce, observant à la dérobé les visages, et cherchant à entendre des bribes de conversation.

Ce fut Pius qui , le premier, évoqua ce jour-là le sujet qui préoccupait Severus.

« Alors, Lucius, lança-t-il, tu as encore fait des tiennes ? Tu t'es laisser aller à tes penchants sadiques envers tes « amis »moldus ? »

Lucius pâlit en lançant un coup d'œil à Severus. « Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai, Pius ! Tu es le mieux placé pour connaître les conclusions du ministère !

- Je suis surtout bien placé pour savoir que le Ministère a cherché à étouffer l'affaire…mais avec ce nouveau cas….D'autant qu'il y a eu un décès cette fois ci ! »

Sans faire part de son intérêt, Severus porta toute son attention sur les propos échangés. Lucius ne lui avait pas parlé d'un mort, la veille.

Le Maître du Manoir s'agita dans son fauteuil en baissant les yeux, n'osant plus regarder son ami. « Humm, crois-tu que ce décès soit lié aux précédents cas ?

Tiens, regarde, lui intima Pius et plaçant sous ses yeux la dernière édition du Daily Prophet. L'article n'est qu'en troisième page, mais il est troublant, non ? »

Severus se déplaça légèrement pour pouvoir lire le journal.

_**« Une mort suspecte dans le Wiltshire»**_

_**« **Philip Rescue, un moldu de cinquante ans exerçant la profession d'électricien, résidant dans le Wiltshire, est décédé hier, après une agonie de plusieurs heures._

_L'autopsie faite par les médicomages moldus a conclu à l'ingestion d'une décoction contenant du Datura, dont l'usage est fréquent dans la composition de nombreuses potions létales._

_Outre les conditions, pour le moins suspectes, dans lesquelles la victime aurait pu se procurer cette substance, il a été rapporté que celle-ci aurait été sujette à des hallucinations avant de sombrer dans le coma._

_La présence d'une coupe emplie d'un philtre, et d'un carnet aux pages suintantes a été mentionnée._

_Les spécialistes de Sainte Mangouste, consultés par le Ministère, ont cependant précisé que l'ingestion du « Datura stramonium » était de nature à générer de telles visions._

_Le Ministère a donc décidé de classer, une fois de plus, cette nouvelle affaire. »_

Lucius poussa un léger soupir de soulagement à l'annonce de cette conclusion, et caressa la main de Narcissa qui s'était crispée sur son épaule.

« Tu vois bien qu'il y a une explication cohérente à cette histoire, Pius.

- Et tu crois à cela ? Je te rappelle que je suis suffisamment bien introduit au Ministère… »

Les conversations cessèrent brusquement, à l'ouverture de la porte du grand salon, laissant s'infiltrer un courant d'air glacial dans la pièce.

Tous tournèrent leur regard vers le nouveau venu. Les personnes assises se levèrent avec déférence, pour saluer son arrivée. « Maître, soyez le bienvenu. » le salua Lucius, pendant que les autres inclinaient respectueusement la tête. Le Seigneur Noir leur retourna leur salut, leur faisant signe de se rassoir.

Bellatrix se laissa tomber sur le pouf, tout en lançant un regard passionné à son maître.

« Quel silence soudain, susurra Voldemort de sa voix sifflante. Je m'en voudrais d'interrompre vos conversations ! Vous tous mes fidèles mangemorts, et vous avez bien le droit de vous détendre, par une si belle journée » termina-t-il en désignant par la fenêtre la pluie qui tombait à verse.

« Alors reprit-il en indiquant le journal que tenait encore Pius, quelles contre-vérités publie aujourd'hui ce… torchon ? »

Le mangemort lui tendit les pages imprimées sur lesquelles figurait l'article dont ils discutaient quelques minutes auparavant.

Une étrange lueur rouge passa dans les yeux du mage noir. « Et bien, il semble que cette épidémie évoquée par Sainte Mangouste ne soir pas totalement terminée, » annonça-t-il posément en reposant le journal.

Severus s'avança vers le fauteuil dans lequel Voldemort avait pris place. « Pius ne semble pas être convaincu par la théorie de l'intoxication, et au conclusion du Ministère, avança-t-il nonchalamment.

- Pius dispose-t-il de connaissances médicales insoupçonnées lui permettant de contredire ses conclusions ? » La voix de Voldemort était dangereusement calme.

Severus sembla réfléchir un instant. « Certes non, Monseigneur, mais notre ami Lucius a précédemment été inquiété par une visite d'auror du Ministère au sujet de ces faits….

- Enquête qui s'est soldée par la conclusion d'une intoxication, comme tu as pu le lire toi-même !

- C'est effectivement ce qui a été écrit… Mais je pense que votre Seigneurie a son propre avis sur la question… »

Voldemort ricana : « Je pense que ces moldus n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent pour avoir autrefois torturé les sorciers, et les avoir contraints à vivre dans la clandestinité depuis des siècles ! Et je pense que tu perds ton temps à vouloir trouver une autre explication que celle fournie par le Ministère, mon cher Severus…. »

Ce dernier s'inclina vers son maître « Bien entendu, Maître, tout laisse à penser qu'aucune autre explication n'est à donner.

- Parfait, je suis ravi que tu te ranges à mes arguments…. Les autres devraient prendre exemple sur toi et ta fidélité, d'ailleurs » termina-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil en direction de Pius et de Lucius.

Ce dernier s'empressa d'acquiescer. « Je suis soulagé que le Ministère ait reconnu que nous étions hors de cause. » Mais Pius secoua imperceptiblement la tête, l'air dubitatif, s'attirant par là-même un regard acerbe du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Bien entendu, si le Ministère peut se tromper, en aucun cas vous ne feriez vous-même une telle erreur, Maître » s'empressa de dire Pius, qui se tortilla, mal à l'aise sous le regard perçant du Lord.

« J'espère que tu en es bien convaincu, Pius, il serait tout à fait regrettable… pour toi…que tu puisses mettre en doute ma parole » acheva-t-il en se levant, avant de quitter la pièce.

Après son départ, la tension qui s'était installée dans la pièce retomba peu à peu, et chacun reprit ses activités.


	5. Chapter 5

**Petite indication sur l'oeuvre qui m'a inspirée: elle a eut le prix Médicis lors de sa sortie en France (l'auteur est italien!)**

**21/09/2012 = Bravo à "Guest" qui a trouvée l'oeuvre qui m'a inspirée. Il s'agit bien du "Nom de la Rose" d'Umberto Eco paru en 1980, traduit en 1982 en français et dont a été tiré le film éponyme en 1986.**

**Maintenant, qui trouvera qui joue le rôle de qui (à l'exception de Severus qui est Guillaume de Baskerville et de Dobby qui tient le rôle d'Adso de Melk)**

**Si la revieweuse qui a trouvé le livre me communique son pseudo... je pourrai la remercier en personne!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**OU L'ON VOIT DISPARAITRE OPPORTUNEMENT UNE PERSONNE EN DESACCORD AVEC LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES**

Severus quitta à son tour le salon. Il n'en apprendrait pas plus ce jour-là des autres habitants du Manoir, toute volonté d'évoquer le sujet leur ayant été manifestement ôtée par l'intervention du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La journée s'écoula avec morosité. Severus passa le plus clair de son temps enfoncé dans son fauteuil, contemplant le feu et les bûches qui s'écroulaient peu à peu dans l'âtre.

A ses côtés s'empilaient à terre les grimoires qu'il avait consultés, puis rejetés, après avoir constaté qu'ils ne lui seraient d'aucune aide pour éclairer les faits qui lui avaient été relatés le matin même.

Il somnolait légèrement dans la tiédeur du feu, lorsque Dobby fit son apparition dans la pièce.

« Dobby n'a pas pu venir plus tôt, Monsieur, mais il est à la disposition de Sir Severus, si Sir Severus à besoin de lui.

- Etais-tu là ce matin dans la salle à manger ou dans le grand salon, Dobby ?

- Oh oui, couina l'elfe, Dobby était dans les deux pièces, et il a tout entendu. Maître Severus n'a pas vu Dobby, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non Dobby, je ne t'ai pas vu, c'était parfait. Alors, qu'as-tu vu et entendu ?

- Dobby a encore vu la peur de Lucius Malfoy….

- Rien que nous ne sachions déjà sur ce point. Mais encore ?

- Pius Thickness . Il semble savoir des choses….que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom l'a empêché de dévoiler…

- On peut même dire qu'il l'a presque menacé. Quoi d'autre, Dobby ?

- Et bien…Non, Dobby n'a rien entendu d'autre.

- En es-tu bien certain ? L'article du Daily Prophet était pourtant très intéressant, non ?

- Oh ! Dobby est stupide. Dobby a oublié ! Pourtant, Dobby a compris qu'il faisait bien erreur en ayant pensé qu'il y avait eu l'intervention d'un basilic ou d'un autre serpent…

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, l'article ne parle pas d'un serpent, donc il n'y en avait pas !

- Pas forcément, Dobby, cela veut peut-être dire d'autres choses, réfléchis…

- Quelles autres choses, Maître Severus ? Dobby ne comprend pas…

- L'article ne parle pas du serpent, peut-être parce que le moldu n'en a pas parlé, alors qu'il l'a vu…ou parce que l'article a été censuré par le Ministère…ou encore parce qu'il n'y avait effectivement pas de Serpent ! Trop de choses….l'absence de mention de la présence du serpent n'est pas un indice….

- Par contre…Dobby s'exprimait prudemment, il fait référence à une coupe en argent…. Miss Bellatrix n'en avait pas parlé…Mais bien sûr, comme l'a fait remarquer Monsieur, peut-être ne le savait-elle pas.

- Parfaitement, Dobby, tu commences à bien réfléchir. Peut-être que la coupe et le serpent étaient présents à chaque fois, ou l'un a remplacé l'autre….Tout cela n'a pas de sens ! La seule chose que est constante, c'est….

- Le carnet, Severus Snape ! Dobby a raison, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je crois que tu as raison. Mais ce qui est différent cette fois-ci, c'est qu'il y a eu un mort.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a paru plutôt satisfait de ce qui est arrivé à ce pauvre moldu. Bien sûr, Dobby sait que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom déteste les moldus, mais il a dit qu'il s'agissait d'un châtiment pour ce que les moldus avaient fait aux sorciers, n'est-ce pas, Sir ?

- C'est exact, Dobby. Seulement, on peut se demander ce qui l'amène à croire cela s'il croit aux conclusions du Ministère.

- Dobby a songé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en savait peut-être d'avantage qu'il n'a bien voulu le dire…et que c'est pour cela qu'il a empêché Pius Thickness de s'exprimer…Alors, c'est qu'il est coupable !

- Tu vas trop vite, Dobby, il n'est peut-être pas coupable, mais il sait peut-être qui est responsable. Voyons, qui pourrait être à l'origine de ces faits ? Et par quel moyen ?

- Lucius Malfoy ? Il parait savoir des choses ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Mais il ne m'aurait pas demandé de l'aider, alors….

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- Ça reste la meilleure option, mais ne concluons pas trop vite.

- Maître Pius ?

- Il agit de manière curieuse, c'est vrai. Et ses propos sont troublants.

- Miss Bellatrix ?

- A ne pas écarter…Mais elle ne ferait rien sans l'assentiment de son Maître, alors, il serait coupable aussi… Quant aux autres, ce sont surtout de simples exécutants… Mais il ne serait pas judicieux de les écarter trop rapidement. Même Peter Pettigrew a été capable d'initiatives ! Je crois que nous ne pourrons découvrir qui est à l'origine des faits que lorsque nous aurons réellement compris le moyen utilisé…Tout est lié ! »

Le sorcier et l'elfe se regardèrent, l'air perplexe.

« Dobby, peux-tu ranimer le feu pendant que je vais prendre un bain. Cela va me délasser avant le dîner, que je présume tendu, et m'aider à réfléchir. »

Dobby se précipita pour arranger les bûches qu'il venait d'ajouter dans la cheminée, pendant que Severus remplissait la vaste baignoire de porcelaine blanche d'eau chaude, dans laquelle il ajouta un mélange d'huiles parfumées d'agrumes et d'épices qu'il affectionnait….et qu'_elle_ aimait retrouver sur lui…

Il se plongea avec délice dans l'eau ainsi parfumée, et ferma les yeux, cherchant à détendre ses muscles crispés.

Dégoulinant de perles d'eau, il quitta la baignoire et s'enroula dans un moelleux peignoir d'éponge pourpre, et d'un coup de baguette sécha ses cheveux humides avec un sort calorifique.

Il choisit avec soin dans la grande armoire de bois sombre les habits qu'il porterait pour le dîner, et s'habilla avec les gestes habituels, terminant en tirant sur les manches de sa chemise immaculée, afin qu'elles dépassent de celles de son pourpoint noir.

Après un examen attentif de son reflet dans le miroir (« Mais oui Severus, tu es très beau » ricana l'objet), pour s'assurer de la perfection de sa tenue, et étant satisfait de son apparence, il se dirigea vers la salle à manger pour participer au dîner.

Arrivé bon dernier dans la pièce, il avisa l'un des sièges encore vacants, à la droite du Seigneur des Ténèbres – le siège de gauche étant bien évidement occupé par Bellatrix.

« Mon plus fidèle partisan, Severus, viens donc te placer à mes côtés… » . Severus s'exécuta en silence, observant la disposition des autres convives.

A l'autre extrémité de la table, Lucius avait pris place, marquant ainsi sa qualité de Maître de maison. Narcissa se tenait à la gauche de son époux.

Assis à gauche de celle-ci, se tenaient Mac Nair, puis Crabbe, et enfin Goyle, ce dernier étant donc à la droite de Severus.

Il regarda les convives placés de l'autre côté de la table : Rodolphus Lestrange, à gauche de son épouse, puis son frère, Rabastan, et enfin, Peter Pettigrew.

Une chaise restait cependant vide, à la droite de Lucius Malfoy.

« Pius nous rejoindra-t-il pour le souper ? interrogea le Maître des lieux.

- Non, il a été peut –être retenu au Ministère, rétorqua Voldemort. Tu peux faire servir le repas, Lucius. »

Sur un geste de Narcissa, les plats d'argent disposés sur la table se remplirent de mets délicieux. La variété et la qualité des plats avaient toujours été primordiales chez les Malfoy, et Severus en aurait presque été mis en appétit. Presque. Pourtant, il se contenta d'une tranche de viande rôtie – bien trop cuite à son goût- et de quelques petits pois –bien trop verts, cependant !

Il picorait distraitement dans son assiette lorsque, à sa grande surprise, Goyle, assis à sa droite, délaissa son propre plat pour s'exprimer. « L'absence de Pius est quand même étonnante. » prononça-t-il lentement.

Sans qu'il eut besoin de le regarder, Severus sentit le Seigneur des Ténèbres se crisper imperceptiblement à ces paroles.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela, Goyle ? lança-t-il négligemment.

- Et bien…il m'a dit ce matin qu'il n'avait rien d'important en ce moment… et que comme sa présence n'était pas nécessaire au Ministère, il n'irait pas…

- Il aura eu un imprévu, probablement…

- Oui….peut-être…. »

Puis, se penchant vers Severus, « C'est peut être lié au décès du moldu ? » lui marmonna-t-il à l'oreille.

Severus tressaillit. Malgré sa stupidité, Goyle pouvait parfois être étrangement perspicace. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela ?

- Euh…quand j'ai vu Pius, la dernière fois, il m'a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à vérifier, parce qu'il ne croyait pas aux conclusions du Ministère…

- Alors c'est probablement là qu'il est allé…

- Je ne sais pas…je ne crois pas, parce que je ne l'ai pas vu sortir du Manoir. Il semblait aller vers l'aile nord… »

L'aile nord. Celle où il avait ses appartements. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas vus Pius. A part lui, seul le Seigneur des Ténèbres y résidait, et une grande partie des pièces restait inoccupée.

Le dîner se terminait, et les convives s'apprêtaient à rejoindre le grand salon pour y terminer la soirée.

Brusquement, des hurlements stridents se firent entendre en provenance du jardin, les arrêtant dans leur mouvement.


	6. Chapter 6

**Félicitation à Eladora, qui a trouvé l'oeuvre originale qui m'a inspirée (Le Nom de la Rose du grandissime Umberto Eco,)**

**Ce nouveau chapitre est donc dédicacé à Eladora **

**Celui, qui trouvera qui joue le rôle de qui ? (à l'exception de Severus qui est Guillaume de Baskerville et de Dobby qui tient le rôle d'Adso de Melk) se verra dédicacer le prochain!**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**OU L'ON VOIT VERIFIEE LA VERACITE DU VIEIL ADAGE MOLDU « LA CURIOSITE EST UN VILAIN DEFAUT », ET OU SEVERUS FAIT D'ETONNANTES CONSTATATIONS**

De nouveaux hurlements percèrent les tympans de Severus, et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée, plusieurs elfes manifestement terrorisés faisant irruption dans le hall.

Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement, en tremblant, devant leur maître.

« Maître Lucius, haleta l'un d'eux, c'est horrible !

- Que se passe-t-il, Whisky ?

- Oh, c'est affreux, reprit l'elfe en se tordant les mains, Whisky a trouvé….

- Dépêche-toi ! Continue ! Je n'ai pas toute la soirée pour t'écouter bafouiller.

- Maître Pius…Whisky a trouvé Maître Pius…

- Et bien, pourquoi Pius n'est-il pas ici ? Il est reparti ? Qu'a-t-il dit ?

- Maître Pius n'a rien dit à Whisky… Il n'a rien pu dire…Maître Pius était allongé par terre, dehors, près du jardin d'hiver de Maîtresse Narcissa… il a l'air mort, Maître Lucius ! »

Lucius Malfoy vacilla à cette annonce, et, sans un mot, se précipita à l'extérieur, suivit de Bellatrix et de son époux, de Crabbe et Goyle, ainsi que de Peter Pettigrew, sautillant comme à son habitude.

Severus leur emboita le pas.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le jardin d'hiver, les mangemorts étaient réunis, faisant cercle autour d'une forme étendue dans l'herbe trempée.

Il aperçut la longue silhouette de Lucius inclinée au-dessus du corps pour l'examiner. Lucius se redressa, secouant la tête, sans s'inquiéter, pour une fois d'emmêler ses longs cheveux. « Il est bien mort. » dit-il simplement.

Rodolphus sortit sa baguette et prononça un sort de lévitation. Tous s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer, et se dirigèrent, triste convoi funéraire dans l'obscurité de la nuit, vers le Manoir.

La dépouille de Pius Thickness fut déposée dans sa chambre, dont l'accès fut interdit aux elfes.

Après que Bellatrix eut quitté la pièce, dans laquelle demeuraient, seuls, Lucius et Severus, ce dernier s'approcha du corps.

Il examina attentivement le visage de Pius. Les yeux du défunt avaient été clos, mais ses traits restaient déformés par un rictus exprimant tout à la fois la douleur et la terreur.

Se munissant de gants de protection en peau de dragon, Severus entrouvrit les lèvres bleuies.

« Aucune trace de salive ou de sang. Un empoisonnement est à exclure a priori. » murmura –t-il pour lui-même.

Saisissant la main gauche, il nota la présence de traces de sable fin sous les ongles. L'examen de la main droite le surpris d'avantage. Les doigts en étaient crispés, à demi repliés, comme s'ils avaient tenu un objet. A la pliure des phalanges, Severus releva la présence d'un profond sillon écarlate.

Alors qu'il allait reposer le bras sur le lit, son regard accrocha une tache brillante, à peine visible sur le poignet de la veste noire. Prudemment, il préleva du bout de son doigt toujours ganté une goutte d'un liquide noir, légèrement épais, la regarda à la lumière, avant de frotter ses doigts l'un contre l'autre pour l'étaler, et en respirer l'odeur. « Oui….bien sûr… »

Il reposa doucement le bras de Pius avant de remonter vers son visage. Glissant ses mains dans le cou, il fit basculer la tête inanimée vers l'arrière.

Sur la peau blafarde, l'empreinte violacée d'une chaine se dessinait nettement, comme incrustée dans les chairs.

Lucius ne s'était pas approché pendant tout l'examen, se contentant d'observer Severus qui lui tournait le dos. « Que penses-tu de cela, Severus, lui demanda-t-il lorsque le Maître des Potions se retourna enfin en ôtant ses gants. Crois-tu que cela a un lien avec l'autre décès ? A-t-il été également empoisonné ? »

Severus prit un temps de réflexion, pesant ses mots avant de répondre : « Je ne suis pas certain, mais je pense qu'il a été étranglé.

- Par Salazard ! Etranglé ! Mais alors… c'est un meurtre ! »

Lucius paraissait totalement affolé. « Si un meurtre est déclaré sur ma propriété, il va y a voir une nouvelle enquête du Ministère !

- Calme-toi, Lucius ! Avec un peu de chance l'affaire sera également classée ! »

Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce pour regagner leurs appartements respectifs.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Dobby, qui avait préparé la chambre pour la nuit, attendait Severus dans le sien.

« Dobby a entendu les elfes parler de la mort de Maître Pius, Monsieur. Est-ce que Maître Pius est mort comme le moldu ?

- Non, Dobby, pourtant, je suis persuadé que les deux sont liées…

- Comment Maître Severus le sait-il ?

- J'ai pu examiner le corps de Pius Thickness…Il porte des traces autour du cou et sur une main… a été étranglé avec une chaîne.

- Etranglé ? s'écria Dobby, ses yeux ronds roulant dans leurs orbites

- Oui, j'en suis presque sûr. Mais il y a plus troublant encore. J'ai trouvé des taches sur la manche droite de sa veste… Devine ce que c'était ?

- Du sang, Monsieur ?

- Pas vraiment, non…un liquide noir et visqueux…

- Maître Severus veut parler de l'encre ? Sir Severus pense que Maître Pius a eu le carnet entre les mains et que l'encre coulait comme du sang, comme les moldus l'ont dit ?

- C'est exactement ce que je crois, Dobby…Mais après avoir examiné Pius, j'aimerai bien retourner à l'endroit où il a été retrouvé. Veux-tu m'accompagner, Dobby ?

- Dobby est prêt, Severus Snape, Dobby a juré de rester près de Monsieur au Professeur Dumbledore et aussi à… « Celle-Dont-Dobby-Ne-Peut-Pas-Prononcer –Le-Nom-Ici » termina-t-il.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer à cette présentation.

OoOoOoOoO

Jetant sa lourde cape de lainage sur ses épaules pour se prémunir du froid et de l'humidité, il sortit dans la nuit, accompagné par Dobby qui le suivait avec discrétion.

Il arrêta l'elfe à distance de l'endroit où avait été allongé le corps de Pius. Il agita sa baguette, « Lumos maxima », et éclaira la scène.

« Regarde bien, Dobby, la terre a été piétinée près du corps. Il y a beaucoup trop de personne qui sont qui sont venues, brouillant les traces. Malgré tout, peut être peut-on apprendre quelques petites choses. Que vois-tu Dobby ? »

L'elfe regarda attentivement le sol éclairé. « Des traces de pas, Monsieur… » commença-t-il en regardant Severus.

Devant le hochement de tête du sorcier, il poursuivit. « Sept….non…huit traces de pas différentes.

- C'est bien cela…huit traces de pas différentes…Regarde, celles-ci correspondent à mes chaussures, dit Severus en soulevant un pied. Il reste donc sept traces à identifier.

- Qui était présent ce soir, Monsieur ?

- Lucius, Bellatrix et Rodolphus, Crabbe, Goyle et Peter Pettigrew, soit six personnes en dehors de moi.

- Et bien c'est simple, Monsieur, Dobby pense que la septième marque est celle des chaussures de Monsieur Pius !

- C'est possible, Dobby. Regarde bien, les sept traces sont autour de l'endroit où il y avait le corps. Mais viennent-elles toutes de la maison ?

- Dobby ne voit que six traces qui viennent du Manoir, Monsieur ! »

L'elfe s'éloigna, observant attentivement le sol. « Monsieur ! appela-t-il. Que Sir Severus regarde, il y a ici une trace de pas qui vient du jardin d'hiver ! Maître Pius n'est pas sorti du Manoir, Monsieur ! »

Severus sourit devant l'excitation de son compagnon face à cette découverte. « Parfait, Dobby, maintenant, nous allons devoir identifier avec certitude à qui appartient chaque trace de pas. »

Il fit apparaître des parchemins, et les positionnant au-dessus des marques, recopia magiquement chaque empreinte à l'aide de sa baguette. Il glissa ensuite les sept petits rouleaux dans sa poche.

OoOoOoOoO

De retour dans sa chambre, Severus étala tous les parchemins sur la table de travail pour procéder à leur examen.

« Regarde, Dobby, ça, c'est ma trace, comme tu l'as vu tout à l'heure »

Severus mit le parchemin de côté.

« Celle-ci, Monsieur, dit l'elfe très excité, c'est la trace de Miss Bellatrix. Que Sir Severus regarde : on voit la marque d'un talon haut comme celui des bottines qu'elle porte, et qui s'est imprimé dans la boue !

- Tu as raison, rétorqua Severus en inscrivant le nom de Bellatrix sur le document.

- Et celle-là, Dobby reconnaît celle des bottes de Maître Lucius, qu'il a cirées si longtemps. »

Severus porta le nom de Lucius à côté de l'empreinte désignée par Dobby.

« Il reste cinq traces à identifier. Je te laisse ces deux parchemins, Dobby, pour que tu recherches les propriétaires des chaussures qui ont laissé ces empreintes.

- Dobby trouvera, Maître Severus

- Bien, nous nous occuperons de cela demain, il est tard. »

Dobby escalada le tas de coussin qui lui servait de lit et se roula en baillant dans sa couverture, pendant que Severus profitait des effets bienfaisants d'une douche brûlante, visant à réchauffer ses muscles engourdis par le froid nocturne.

Ayant usé d'un sortilège de séchage pour ses cheveux, il se glissa entre les draps agréablement tiédis

Cette seconde nuit fut pour Severus aussi courte que la première, et lorsque Dobby se réveilla à son tour, alors que le jour pointait, il trouva le sorcier qui étudiait attentivement les parchemins sur lesquels il avait reporté les traces de pas.

« Et bien, Dobby, nous avons une journée chargée devant nous. Nous devons impérativement identifier les traces de pas, et surtout savoir si la huitième trace est bien celle de Pius… Et, le cas échéant, savoir ce qu'il faisait dans le jardin d'hiver ! »

Severus se leva pour rejoindre les occupants du Manoir pour le petit déjeuner, pendant que Dobby rejoignait les autres elfes dans les cuisines.

Contrairement à la veille, la salle à manger était encore presque vide. Seuls Lucius, plus pâle que jamais, et Narcissa, dont les yeux bleus trahissaient l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait, étaient présents.

S'asseyant à côté d'elle, Severus ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la compassion pour cette femme, entraînée bien malgré elle dans un conflit, craignant à chaque instant pour la vie de son époux et de son fils.

Tout en buvant son thé bouillant à petites gorgées, Severus observa les convives qui arrivaient les uns après les autres.

Crabbe, suivi de Goyle arrivèrent les premiers. Un rapide regard de Severus le convainquit qu'ils avaient bien laissé les traces dont il avait confié les marques à Dobby – leurs grands pieds étaient assez remarquables. Dobby lui en donnerait certainement confirmation.

Peter Pettigrew fut le suivant à pénétrer dans la pièce. Ses petits pieds étaient également relativement aisés à identifier. Severus se rappelait leur empreinte, peu profonde, attestant du pas sautillant de Peter.

Il reconnut également sans peine les traces de Rodolphus.

Toutefois, il dut écarter la possibilité que les empreintes inconnues qui venaient de la serre fussent celles de Rabastan Lestrange, ou encore de Mac Nair. Le dessin de leurs semelles ne ressemblait en rien à celui laissé dans la terre. Ce n'était pas non plus celles de Narcissa, aux petits pieds fins.


	7. Chapter 7

**OU SEVERUS TROUVE UN MESSAGE DONT LA TRADUCTION EPAISSIT ENCORE LE MYSTERE**

Severus retrouva Dobby dans sa chambre après le petit déjeuner.

« Dobby a pu voir que les deux parchemins que Maître Severus lui avait confiés portent bien les traces de pas de Maître Goyle et Maître Crabbe. Est-ce-que Sir Severus a identifié les autres ?

- Presque tous, Dobby. Vois, celui-ci est celle de Rodolphus. Celui-là de Peter Pettigrew. Si on considère que celles-là appartiennent à Bellatrix et Lucius, et que ce dernier correspond à mes pas, il nous reste une trace non-identifiée.

- Qui est donc celle de Maître Pius ! s'exclama Dobby.

- C'est ce que je te propose d'aller vérifier tout de suite, Dobby ! »

C'est avec la plus grande discrétion que Severus se dirigea vers les appartements où reposaient le corps de Pius, dans lesquels Dobby le rejoignit en transplanant directement.

A peine arrivé, l'elfe se précipita pour examiner les semelles du mort, exhortant Severus a sortir de sa poche le parchemin sur lequel était reproduite l'empreinte non identifiée.

« Oh, fit Dobby en approchant le morceau de parchemin de la chaussure, ce n'est pas du tout la même marque. La reproduction de l'empreinte montre des striures, alors que les semelles de Maître Pius sont totalement lisses. » Il paraissait désappointé.

« Hmm, réfléchit Severus. Peut-être alors qu'il s'agit d'une personne extérieure au Manoir…Mais qui aurait pu passer les barrières magiques sans que l'on s'en aperçoive ?

- Maître Severus…Si Dobby peut se permettre…

- Oui, je t'en prie, parle !

- Et Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? hasarda l'elfe.

- Je ne suis pas certain que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aie particulièrement intérêt à voir disparaître Pius, qui est son « œil » au Ministère !

- Monsieur a raison ! Et Dobby se rappelle que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a de tous petits pieds…Mais alors, nous en sommes toujours au même point !

- Pas tout à fait, Dobby, puisque nous avons éliminé des suspects au moins une personne : moi ! Et nous savons aussi que Pius n'est pas mort dans le jardin, mais que le mystérieux inconnu l'y a porté, puisque les empreintes de Pius ne figurent pas dans la boue.

- Mais nous avons également identifié les autres traces, et innocentés les occupants ?

- Sauf si, Dobby, le coupable portait d'autres chaussures que celles que nous lui avons vu porter aujourd'hui ! »

Contrairement à la veille au soir, où Severus avait dû examiner le corps de Pius à la faible lueur d'une chandelle, la lumière du jour éclairait maintenant largement la pièce.

Il en profita donc pour regarder de nouveau la trace de strangulation, ainsi que les marques rouges à la pliure des phalanges.

« Regarde, Dobby, on dirait qu'il a cherché à se dégager pendant qu'on l'étranglait… Et ça, ce sont les tâches d'encre….et…mais, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Son regard venait de repérer un petit morceau blanc de parchemin, dépassant d'une poche, à peine visible, et que le manque de lumière lui avait fait rater la veille.

Avec délicatesse, il saisit le coin de l'objet entre deux doigts, et le tira pour le sortir. Le dépliant, il releva les sourcils de stupéfaction. Le document était totalement vierge.

« J'y réfléchirai plus tard » murmura-t-il en le repliant et le glissant dans sa propre poche.

Il poursuivit l'exploration des autres poches du vêtement de Pius, qui s'avérèrent vides de tout objet.

« Retournons dehors, je veux revoir l'endroit où Pius a été découvert. » décida Severus

Après avoir passé sa cape pour se protéger d'un froid devenu vif, ils sortirent dans le brouillard.

La terre était maintenant durcie, et l'herbe gelée craquait sous leurs pas.

Les traces qu'ils avaient relevées la veille étaient toujours visibles, fixées par le gel dans la terre.

Severus remonta le chemin que formaient les empreintes inconnues. Il revint sur ses pas, et regarda l'elfe. « Alors, que nous enseignent ces pas, Dobby ?

- Et bien, Maître Severus, comme Monsieur l'a dit hier, que Maître Pius n'a pas été tué dans le jardin, mais dans la serre ?

- Ou tout au moins que c'est par la serre que son corps a été apporté ici. Rien d'autre ?

- Euh….Dobby ne voit pas autre chose, Monsieur. »

Severus l'entraina vers les marques. « Regarde, Dobby, elles sont peu profondes, ce qui indique que leur propriétaire était assez léger… Maintenant, marche en mettant tes pieds dans les empreintes…. »

L'elfe plaça son pied gauche dans la première marque. Puis, tendant sa jambe droite autant qu'il le pouvait, tenta de poser son pied droit dans la suivante. En vain. « Dobby ne peut pas, sa jambe est bien trop courte, Monsieur ! Est-ce que cela veut dire que la personne était grande ? Autant que Sir Severus ? Ou même, ajouta –t-il après avoir observé le sorcier, plus grande encore ?

- Oui Dobby, je le crois. Pourtant, les traces de pieds sont tout juste de la taille des miens. Allons jusqu'au jardin d'hiver maintenant.

- Monsieur veut entrer à l'intérieur ?

- Oui… Je cherche aussi la baguette de Pius, il ne l'avait plus sur lui. »

S'arrêtant devant la porte vitrée, Severus posa la main sur la poignée. La porte était bien fermée. Un sort d'Alohomora s'avéra impuissant pour l'ouvrir. « C'aurait été trop simple. » songea Severus.

Il tenta ensuite de briser une vitre. En vain. L'édifice semblait avoir été totalement soumis à un sortilège d'impassibilité particulièrement puissant.

« Quelqu'un ne veut absolument pas que l'on entre dans la serre. Pourrais-tu y transplaner ? »

Dobby claqua des doigts, et…..retomba sur le sol, après avoir rebondit sur le toit de la serre. Il se releva en grimaçant. « Les protections sont trop puissantes, Monsieur ! »

Ils retournèrent vers le Manoir après avoir jeté un regard désespéré au bâtiment de verre.

Cet échec avait rendu Severus d'humeur chagrine, et il décida de s'attaquer à un autre mystère : quel était ce parchemin trouvé dans la poche de Pius ? Il s'enferma donc dans sa chambre pour y travailler.

Un « Revelio secretum » lancé sur l'objet à l'aide de sa baguette ne donna aucun résultat. Pas plus que sa tentative d'écrire lui-même une question sur le parchemin, espérant par la même faire apparaître une phrase. Rien. Sauf une vilaine tâche d'entre noire dans un coin, ce qui augmenta sa mauvaise humeur.

Réunissant toutes sortes d'ingrédient, il les mélangea dans un petit chaudron, tentant de concocter une potion révélatrice. Encore une fois ce fut un échec.

Severus grommela quelques jurons bien sentis. « Bouse d'hypogriffe ! Et dire que pour une fois, je ne suis même pas ici par la volonté d'un vieux drogué au sorbet citron ! » . Il retourna à plusieurs reprises le parchemin entre ses doigts en réfléchissant. Pourquoi pensait-il à cet instant à Albus Dumbledore ?

Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, il porta l'objet à ses narines. Bien sûr ! Son odorat affuté avait inconsciemment reconnu la fragrance ! Du citron !

Approchant sa main avec précaution de la cheminée, il passa le parchemin devant les flammes, et vit apparaître des lettres brunes. Pius avait utilisé ce vieux truc moldu de l'encre invisible, que peu de sorciers connaissaient.

_« Sopra armadio, la camera obscura, premere il secondo pulsante e si aprira il passagio. » _

Severus grimaça. S'il parlait couramment le français, l'italien lui était totalement inconnu…Peut-être, néanmoins, trouverait-il un dictionnaire dans la vaste bibliothèque de Lucius.

Il rangea le document dans un tiroir du bureau qu'il clos d'un sort, avant de se lever en soupirant. Il était l'heure d'aller dîner.

OoOoOoOoOo

Chacun avait repris sa place à table, Severus occupant la droite du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Discrètement, il regarda les souliers que ce dernier portait habituellement. Les semelles lisses, ils étaient étroits et, ainsi que l'avait souligné Dobby, beaucoup plus petits que les empreintes relevées à l'extérieur.

« Votre seigneurie doit se désoler du décès de Pius, commença Severus.

- Ah, Severus, Pius était effectivement un élément majeur de notre action, comme tu le sais.

- Sa disparition est vraiment regrettable.

- C'est vrai, Severus, elle bouleverse considérablement mes plans…mais je crois que notre ami Pius a payé au prix fort sa curiosité déplacée !

- Votre Seigneurie pense que….

- N'ai-je pas dit hier qu'il aurait été prudent d'avoir ta retenue, Severus ? Le manque de foi et d'obéissance envers son Maître ne lui a pas porté chance !» avertit Voldemort.

Nul n'osa contredire ces paroles.

Le repas s'acheva dans un silence oppressant, et chacun s'empressa de regagner ses appartements, peu désireux de prolonger la soirée.

Seul Severus se permit un détour par la bibliothèque, dans laquelle il finit par dénicher un vieux dictionnaire qui lui permettrait de traduire le message en anglais.

Ayant prié Dobby de leur apporter du thé, le sorcier s'attela à la traduction, sous le regard attentif de l'elfe.

Il était minuit passé lorsqu'il eut enfin obtenu une traduction qui le satisfaisait.

« Ecoute ça, Dobby : _« La Chambre obscure, sur l'armoire, presse le second bouton, et le passage s'ouvrira »_. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler d'une « Chambre obscure » , Dobby ?

- Dobby ne sait pas, Monsieur. Mais Dobby demandera aux autres elfes. Peut-être Althie, qui est la plus ancienne ici saura quelque chose à ce sujet, Monsieur ! Mais maintenant, Dobby va aller dormir. Et Sir Severus devrait bien faire autant. Que penserait Celle-Dont-Dobby-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom-Ici, si elle voyait Monsieur dans cet état ! »

Severus jeta un regard courroucé à l'elfe, qui le regardait d'un air angélique, et grommela quelques paroles inaudibles, avant d'aller se coucher de mauvaise grâce.

De fait, il se tourna et se retourna dans son lit pendant de longues heures, sans trouver le sommeil.

Ses échecs répétés au cours de la journée – la non identification de la huitième empreinte, l'impossibilité de pénétrer dans le jardin d'hiver, le mystère de la baguette introuvable- n'avait pas été adoucis par le fait d'avoir réussi à traduire le message de Pius.

En effet, le texte restait tout à fait incompréhensible pour l'heure, et Severus avait la nette impression que son enquête piétinait.

Il finit par sombrer dans un bref sommeil agité et peuplé de rêves confus, dans lesquels il tentait de délivrer Hermione d'une chaîne qui s'enroulait autour de son cou comme un serpent, tandis qu'elle lui reprochait de ne pas avoir suivi ses conseils.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, au bout de deux heures à peine, et se leva, refusant de replonger dans un sommeil qui risquait de provoquer de nouveaux cauchemars.


	8. Chapter 8

**OU L'ON VOIT QUE LA TAILLE D'UN INFORMATEUR N'EST PAS EN RAPPORT AVEC L'IMPORTANCE DES INFORMATIONS QU'IL PEUT REVELER**

Quand Dobby se réveilla à son tour, il trouva Severus, l'air particulièrement morose, qui relisait pour la centième fois le message, tentant en vain d'en saisir le sens.

C'est donc dans un état de profonde contrariété que le Maître des Potions se rendit à la salle à manger pour y prendre son petit déjeuner.

Lucius se préparait à recevoir une nouvelle visite des aurors du Ministère. « Par Merlin, je ne vois vraiment pas comment, cette fois-ci, ils vont pouvoir considérer qu'il s'agit d'un décès accidentel ou même d'un suicide ! » gémissait-il.

« Peut-être ne chercheront-ils pas trop loin, Lucius, le rassura Bellatrix en prenant un air innocent, peut-être pourraient-ils _confondre_ avec un accident… »

Severus regarda la femme brune avec suspicion. « Je ne sais pas à **quoi** tu penses, Bellatrix, mais reste très prudente pour ne pas attirer de nouveaux soupçons sur le Manoir… »

Elle lui dédia un sourire angélique, inhabituel chez elle, qui le fit frissonner.

Sans plus penser à ce que pourrait inventer Bellatrix-bien qu'il pencha pour un sort de confusion- Severus retourna à ses appartements pour reprendre ses réflexions interrompues sur le sens du message de Pius.

Il était si absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit tout d'abord pas le petit tapotement sur les carreaux de sa fenêtre. Le petit bruit rythmique finit par lui faire lever la tête.

Une petite boule de plumes grise se tenait sur le rebord de la croisée, portant un petit paquet qui paraissait cependant bien trop volumineux pour sa faible taille.

Severus entrouvrit brièvement la fenêtre pour laisser entrer l'animal, qui se mit à voleter en tous sens dans la chambre. Il reconnut alors l'oiseau. Il s'agissait du hibou petit duc appartenant au plus jeune des Weasley. « Par Salazar, pourquoi Weasley junior m'envoie-t-il cette bestiole stupide ! Comment s'appelle déjà cet imbécile emplumé ? Ah, oui Coquecigrue –ridicule ! » songeait-il en tentant de l'attraper sans succès.

Après dix bonnes minutes de poursuites, il se résigna à sortir sa baguette et à stupéfixer le hibou en plein vol. Il le rattrapa avant qu'il ne heurte le sol- « Hé hé ! Je suis presque aussi bon attrapeur que Potter » ricana-t-il, fier de lui- et le déposa sur la table pour détacher le colis.

Dépliant le papier qui le protégeait, le sorcier constata qu'il s'agissait d'un grimoire fort ancien, qui semblait avoir subi un sort de réduction. Il agita sa baguette pour lui rendre sa taille initiale.

_**« La Vie Eternelle – Les plus obscurs côtés de la Magie Noire »**_

Lut-il dès que les lettres dorées furent de nouveau visibles sur la couverture de cuir noir.

S'asseyant confortablement dans son fauteuil, il commença à feuilleter rapidement l'ouvrage à la recherche d'un indice.

Il était là. Glissée entre deux pages, une fleur de gentiane blanche *. Bien sûr, un livre, ce ne pouvait être qu'_Elle_ qui le lui envoyait.

« Tu me manque cruellement aussi, Hermione. » pensa-t-il en son for intérieur, avant de métamorphoser l a fleur en clochettes de muguet**, qu'il attacha à la patte du hibou immobilisé. « Enervatum ». Coquecigrue cligna des yeux et s'envola dans la brume, emportant la promesse de retour à sa destinataire.

Severus reprit pensivement l'ouvrage pour consulter la page qui avait été ainsi marquée.

« _Les Horcruxes…._ » Oui, évidemment….

« _….Pourquoi créer un horcruxe…..Création d'un horcruxe….Destruction…_ » Tout cela, Severus le savait pour en avoir longuement discuté avec le Professeur Dumbledore lorsque la Chambre des Secrets avait été ouverte. Le Professeur Dumbledore avait alors supposé que le journal de Tom Jedusor pouvait être en réalité un horcruxe, et que le venin du basilic contenu dans le crochet, dont il avait été imprégné l'avait détruit.

Severus reprit sa lecture « _... horcruxe : un ou plusieurs ?…. Bien qu'à notre connaissance, aucun sorcier, aussi maléfique qu'il fut, n'ait jamais tenté l'expérience, rien ne semble s'opposer, d'un point de vue technique, à la création de plusieurs horcruxes. Toutefois, il semble plus que probable que, dans ce cas, la fragmentation de l'âme en plus de deux éléments, entraîne une altération extrême de la sensibilité… _»

Le Professeur Dumbledore avait sans doute raison : Voldemort avait probablement créé plusieurs horcruxes, et ne s'était pas limité au carnet.

Une amère gorgée de bile remonta dans la gorge de Severus, à la pensée de ce qu'impliquait cette conclusion. Non pas **un** meurtre – déjà abominable – mais plusieurs. Monstrueux.

Severus se replongea dans la lecture du grimoire. Son cœur lui sembla rater un battement lorsqu'il découvrit le paragraphe suivant.

_« La régénération d'un horcruxe détruit._

_La création de plusieurs horcruxes, outre qu'elle donnerait au sorcier la garantie d'une préservation accrue de son âme, et de ce fait la quasi assurance d'une vie éternelle, pourrait présenter un autre avantage._

_Nous avons évoqué ci-avant les méthodes permettant de procéder à la destruction d'un horcruxe. Il semblerait toutefois que l'on puisse envisager, en cas de pluralité d'objet, de régénérer un horcruxe détruit grâce à l'intervention de tous ceux qui sont intacts, associés à de nouvelles morts._

_Bien que, rappelons-le encore une fois, aucune expérience n'ai été tentée en ce sens, certains experts en Magie Noire avancée estiment que les horcruxes intacts pourraient libérer une fraction de l'âme qu'ils contiennent, permettant de recréer l'horcruxe détérioré_. »

Severus sentait la sueur perler à son front.

« Dobby ! » appela-t-il

L'elfe se matérialisa instantanément près de lui.

« Maître Severus a appelé Dobby ? Maître Severus a-t-il percé le mystère du message ?

- Hélas, non, Dobby, pas encore. Mais je pense avoir compris l'origine des meurtres commis… »

Severus résuma brièvement à l'elfe ce qu'il avait découvert dans le grimoire.

« Oh ! Mais alors, Sir Severus pense que le carnet était un horcruxe ? s'écria Dobby effrayé. Et que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom en aurait créé d'autres ?...Mais combien ?

- Je l'ignore, mais au vu de ce que nous savons à ce jour, je pense que nous pouvons considérer qu'il y a la coupe en argent, le serpent, et une chaine portant un médaillon-peut être l'horcruxe est le médaillon…plus le carnet…

- Donc, quatre horcruxes…

- Et peut-être d'avantage… Le professeur Dumbledore penchait pour 6 horcruxes…Ce qui ferait cinq rituels pour reconstituer le carnet. Et peut-être un de plus avec la septième partie d'âme restée dans son corps ?

- Mais pour le moment, nous ne sommes sûrs que de l'aboutissement de deux tentatives : avec la coupe et avec la chaîne. On peut donc s'attendre à ce que d'autres meurtres soient commis ?

- Oui, j'en suis quasiment persuadé.

- Alors, Maître Severus, il faut arrêter cela le plus vite possible. Severus Snape doit suivre Dobby maintenant.

- Pour quoi faire, Dobby ?

- Dobby va emmener Monsieur voir Althie.

- Althie ? L'elfe qui m'a ouvert la porte quand je suis arrivé ? Pourquoi lui ?

- Althie est l'elfe le plus ancien du Manoir, Maître Severus. C'était l'elfe de Maître Lucius quand il était jeune. Il sait beaucoup de choses. Dobby a parlé avec Althie, et Althie lui a dit qu'il était présent quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres a donné le carnet à Maître Lucius.

- Allons le voir, alors, tu as raison. »

Dobby quitta la pièce d'un pas décidé, suivit par Severus.

Après de nombreux détours, et avoir emprunté des escaliers les menant dans les sous-sols du Manoir, les deux compagnons atteignirent les cuisines et les réserves.

Dobby ouvrit une petite porte qui donnait accès à un local exigu, peine plus grand qu'un placard à balais.

Althie y était assis, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

« Bonjour Althie ! Dobby est venu voir Althie avec Maître Severus.

- Althie connait bien Maître Severus, Severus Snape est un bon ami de Maître Lucius depuis très longtemps…

- Althie, Maître Severus a besoin de poser des questions… »

L'elfe acquiesça .

« Althie, commença Severus en parlant doucement, tu étais déjà au service de Lucius Malfoy lorsqu'il était enfant, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui, répliqua fièrement le petit personnage, Althie est l'elfe le plus ancien au service de Maître Lucius. Et le plus fidèle, aussi.

- Je suis bien persuadé de ta loyauté envers ton maître, Althie. Lucius m'a demandé de l'aider, tu le sais peut-être… Tu as du voir de nombreuses choses, Althie… Tu as eu l'honneur de voir ton maître rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- Oh, oui, Althie était là quand Maître Lucius a été marqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Althie est fier de la confiance que le Lord a accordé à Maître Lucius.

- Tu penses que notre Maître a d'avantage confiance en Lucius qu'en tout autre mangemort ?

- Certainement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a confié des objets qui lui étaient précieux à Maître Lucius. Althie était là, il a vu le journal ! »

Severus et Dobby échangèrent un regard. « Quand as-tu vu ce journal, Althie ?

- Oh, c'était il y a très longtemps. Althie ne se souvient plus bien, mais Maître Draco n'était pas encore né. C'était bien avant la disparition, du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Maître Lucius a juré de garder le carnet…Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a demandé, il y a un mois, où il était caché, Maître Lucius a dû lui avouer ce qui c'était passé. Il a été puni cruellement, pauvre Maître Lucius…

- Et qu'est-il arrivé ensuite, Althie ?

- Althie sait que Maître Lucius a rendu le carnet à son Maître.

- Et sais-tu ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en a fait ? interogea Severus.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a rien dit à Maître Lucius, mais Althie l'a vu emporter le carnet au fond de l'aile nord du Manoir, bien au-delà de ses appartements, dans les chambres qui sont fermées.

- Hmm… les pièces fermées…. Althie, reprit Severus, est-ce-que tu sais quelque chose à propos de la « Camera obscura » ?

- La Camera obscura….C'est grâce à elle que l'on accède au passage secret…. Maître Severus doit aller tout au bout de l'aile nord… La Camera obscura est là-bas. » L'elfe se roula en boule, signifiant qu'il voulait se reposer.

« Merci, Althie. » Severus quitta la petite pièce.

Dobby le suivit tandis qu'il remontait les escaliers. « Viens, Dobby, allons tout de suite dans l'aile nord pour voir ce qu'il en est de cette fameuse « Chambre obscure ».

Severus emprunta le couloir qui passait devant ses appartements, puis, après avoir jeté un sort d'insonorisation sur lui-même et sur l'elfe, ils passèrent en silence devant ceux occupés par Lord Voldemort.

Le couloir sombre paraissait interminable. Severus décida d'ignorer les portes situées de part et d'autre de la coursive, qui desservaient plusieurs pièces inoccupées, et finit par s'arrêter devant une dernière porte close, au fin fond du couloir, et qui marquait l'entrée de la toute dernière pièce de cette partie du Manoir.

Prudemment, il tira sa baguette de sa manche, et la passa sur la surface de bois. « Etonnant » prononça-t-il simplement en haussant un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce qui étonne Severus Snape ? interrogea l'elfe.

- La porte. J'ai recherché quelle protection de magie noire avait été utilisée pour la fermer.

- Et quel est le sort qui la protège, Monsieur ?

- Justement, aucun.

- Aucun ?

- Non. Rien. Il semble qu'il suffise juste… de l'ouvrir ! » poursuivit le Maître des Potion l'air toujours surpris.

Sa baguette toujours serrée dans sa main droite, il posant sa main gauche sur la clenche, qu'il abaissa, et poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit sans bruit.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_* En langage des fleurs la gentiane blanche signifie : « Votre absence me fait souffrir » _

_**Le muguet signifie le retour_


	9. Chapter 9

**OU L'ON ACCEDE ENFIN A LA CAMERA OBSURA ET AUX MYSTERES QU'ELLE CONTIENT**

Comme il l'avait prévu, la pièce était totalement sombre, sans même la présence d'une fenêtre pour l'éclairer.

Severus agita sa baguette pour produire un « Lumos Maxima » qui lui permettrait de se diriger.

« Maître Severus ! couina Dobby soudain très exité, là, il y a deux armoires ! Il suffit de regarder au-dessus de laquelle il y a au moins deux boutons !

- Donne-moi une chaise que je puisse me hisser, et examiner le dessus de ces meubles. »

Severus grimpa sur le tabouret que lui avait apporté l'elfe près du placard de droite.

De nombreux objets étaient entreposés, pêle-mêle, sur le dessus du meuble. De vieux scrutoscopes brisés, des livres, une boite à chapeau contenant un canotier de paille au ruban défraichi. Severus passa sa main le long du mur, sans pouvoir y détecter la présence d'un quelconque bouton ou levier.

Déplaçant le siège, il procéda à un examen identique de la seconde armoire. De nouveaux livres, une baguette brisée laissant apparaître ce qui semblait être un cheveux de vélane, un antique appareil photo à plaques, et une boite en bois contenant des plaques de verre, tel fut l'inventaire que fit Severus du bric-à-brac hétéroclite qu'il trouva.

Mais l'étude de la paroi ne lui permit de déceler aucun bouton.

Découragé, il descendit en sautant du tabouret, sur lequel il s'assit pour réfléchir, regardant sans le voir son reflet dans le miroir accroché entre les deux meubles.

Entendant le miroir ricaner, son attention fut brusquement attirée par la moulure qui faisait le pourtour de la glace. Il s'approcha pour l'examiner, passant ses longs doigts dans les anfractuosités, à la recherche d'un mécanisme susceptible de déclencher l'ouverture d'un passage. Cette exploration s'avéra tout aussi infructueuse.

Dépité, Severus se résigna à quitter la pièce et à regagner ses appartements.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le reste de la journée du sorcier fut occupée à rechercher de quelle façon pouvait s'ouvrir le passage. Il était maintenant convaincu que l'origine des meurtres se trouvait dans le jardin d'hiver- si bien protégé- et quasiment certain qu'un accès à celui-ci était possible par la « Camera obsura ».

Il se concentra intensément sur ce qu'il avait vu et découvert dans la pièce.

Aucun levier dans la moulure du miroir- de cela, il était certain. D'ailleurs, le message ne précisait –il pas clairement « au-dessus de l'armoire » ?

Malheureusement, l'examen du mur au-dessus des meubles n'avait rien permis de déceler.

Peut-être aurait-il dû être plus attentif aux objets ? Qu'y avait-il, déjà ?

Des livres…non…Le chapeau ? … Il en doutait… L'un des scrutoscopes…. Peut-être pouvait-il dissimuler un bouton…Oui…

Ils devaient s'en assurer, dit-il à Dobby, en lui faisant part de ses réflexions.

La nuit était tombée, et tous les habitants du Manoir s'étaient couchés lorsque les deux compagnons reprirent le chemin de la chambre obscure.

L'accès à celle-ci était toujours libre de toute protection.

Severus se dirigea immédiatement vers les scrutoscopes et les étudia un à un. Aucun des trois objets ne permettait d'ouvrir le passage.

Se passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux noirs, Severus poussa un soupir d'agacement. « Je résoudrai cette énigme, foi de Prince de Sang mêlé ! » gronda-t-il en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce, avant de se laisser choir dans un vieux fauteuil défoncé.

Laissant retomber sa tête vers l'arrière, il fixa pensivement les armoires et les objets qui y étaient entreposés.

Brusquement, il sentit son estomac se contracter.

Bien sûr ! Comme il avait été stupide ! C'était pourtant évident, se morigéna-t-il ! La « Camera obscura » n'était pas seulement la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait !

Bondissant sur ses pieds, il remonta prestement sur le tabouret et atteignit le haut de l'armoire de gauche.

« Là, Dobby, s'exclama-t-il au comble de l'excitation, la « Camera obscura ! »

- C'est là où sont Monsieur et Dobby…

- Non, non ! Regarde, c'est ça ! » annonça triomphalement Severus en désignant l'appareil photo à l'elfe stupéfait.

« Oui ! La « Camera obscura » - chambre noire- c'est comme cela que l'on appelait les appareils photo graphiques au dix-neuvième siècle !

- Oh, Sir Severus est très malin ! Et les boutons, alors ?

- Le second bouton….Mais lequel est-ce ?

Severus réfléchissait à toute allure en retournant l'objet entre ses mains.

« Comme ça, décida-t-il en positionnant l'appareil comme s'il allait lui-même prendre une photo, et pressa le doigt sur le bouton de droite. Un claquement, suivit d'un léger grincement indiquant l'ouverture d'une porte, se firent entendre.

« Maître Severus, s'exclama Dobby, que Monsieur regarde : le miroir ! »

Severus s'approcha de la surface vitrée et constata que celle-ci avait légèrement pivoté, donnant accès à ce qui paraissait être un tunnel s'enfonçant sous terre.

Affirmant sa prise sur sa baguette, Severus s'aventura dans le sombre boyau aux murs suintant d'humidité, suivit de Dobby.

Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes dans l'obscurité, avant de voir le sol s'incliner de nouveau, et remonter. Severus s'arrêta. L'étroit couloir se terminait en cul-de-sac devant lui.

Augmentant la puissance de la lumière émise par sa baguette, il examina attentivement les parois ruisselantes, puis le plafond. A demi-dissimulée dans la voûte, une trappe laissait deviner ses contours. Severus posa sa main dessus et la souleva. Elle s'ouvrit sans bruit sous la poussée. « Les charnières ont été huilées récemment, Dobby, regarde, il y a quelques gouttes d'huile au sol », murmura-t-il.

L'elfe, qui avait suivi le sorcier, examina à son tour le sol. « Maître Severus ! Que Monsieur regarde, il y a plusieurs traces de pas ici ! là, on dirait bien les empreintes de Maître Pius !

- Tu as raison, Dobby….

- Et là…Mais cela ne ressemble pas aux traces que Maître Severus n'a pas réussi à identifier ?

- Effectivement… Elles sont beaucoup plus petites et étroites…et les semelles sont lisses ! Pourtant…

- Pourtant ? Sir Severus a trouvé quelque chose ?

- J'ai l'impression… » Severus examinait les empreinte, et mesurait l'écart entre elles. « Oui…on dirait bien que la personne qui a laissé ces traces est la même que celle qui a fait celles dans la boue, dehors.

- Mais les marques dans la boue sont beaucoup plus larges et longues, Monsieur ? Sans compter les striures sous les semelles ! Alors, comment cela se pourrait-il ?

- Je crois avoir ma petite idée sur la question. Maintenant, suis-moi et allons voir si elle se confirme.

- Et Monsieur pense également savoir qui est la personne qui a laissé ces différentes empreintes ?

- Je le pense aussi, oui. »

Severus s'avança dans le jardin d'hiver, entre les plantes et les arbres en pots, qui formaient de hauts murs de végétaux.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le sable clair de l'allée crissait sous ses bottes. Au bout de quelques mètres, l'allée se divisa en trois voies. Eclairant d'avantage les lieux, Severus constata que chaque chemin se divisait à nouveau.

« Bien, réfléchit-il à haute voix, le Manoir est derrière nous, au sud, si je ne me trompe pas – _Pointe au Nord _! » . La baguette d'ébène posée sur la paume ouverte pivota sur elle-même pour indiquer la direction opposée.

« C'est bien cela. Mais quelle direction prendre ?

- Dobby ne sait pas, Monsieur. Peut-être vers la droite-à l'est- puisque Maître Pius a été trouvé de ce côté ?

- Bonne idée. Allons vers l'est.»

Severus bifurqua vers la droite. De nouveau, trois allées se présentèrent à eux. Ils décidèrent d'ignorer celle de droite – qui retournait vers le sud et était un retour sur leurs pas, et optèrent pour l'allée centrale. Au bout de quelques mètres, ils se heurtèrent à un véritable mur végétal. Rebroussant chemin, ils prirent l'allée de gauche – au nord.

Après plusieurs détours, ils débouchèrent sur une nouvelle allée. « _Pointe au Nord_ » murmura Severus. « C'est bien cela, c'est l'allée que nous avons prises au début. Le Manoir est à gauche. Prenons au Nord. »

Le sorcier et son compagnon reprirent leur marche. Un déplacement soudain de la haie les contraignit à rebrousser une nouvelle fois chemin, et à emprunter la voie qui se dirigeait vers l'ouest.

« Bon sang, par les chausses de Salazar ! C'est à l'opposé de l'endroit où l'on a trouvé Pius ! » grommela-t-il en libérant Dobby de l'attaque d'une tentacula vénéneuse particulièrement vindicative. Un peu sonné, l'elfe se tint désormais à proximité du Maître des Potions.

Ils poursuivirent leur route en silence. « Là ! Maître Severus, qu'est-ce-que c'est ? »

Severus s'approcha et s'accroupit auprès de l'objet que lui avait désigné l'elfe.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais… Vois ces bottes en caoutchouc, dit-il en les retournant.

- Ce sont les mêmes semelles que celles qui ont laissées leurs traces dehors, Monsieur, et il y a de la boue dessous ! Mais cela ne nous indique pas qui les portait….

- Je pense le savoir, Dobby. Rappelle-toi les empreintes près de la trappe.

- Petites et étroites ? On aurait dit….celles du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Mais justement, il a les pieds trop fins pour chausser ces bottes…

- Sauf s'il a gardé ses chaussures _dans_ les bottes !

- Oh ! Oui, Monsieur a probablement raison ! Tout concorderait alors, la taille des pieds, l'espacement des pas… »

Severus et Dobby se dirigeaient maintenant vers l'ouest. Les allées tortueuses et les brusques déplacements des haies les ayant contraints à plusieurs reprises à se réorienter.

« _Pointe au Nord_ » scanda une nouvelle fois Severus. « Ça y est, nous nous dirigeons enfin vers l'est ! ». Il fit un nouveau pas et s'arrêta, sentant sous son pied la présence d'un objet rigide.

Se penchant, il saisit entre ses doigts une fine baguette de coudrier, qu'il reconnut aussitôt. « La baguette de Pius, sourit-il, j'étais sûr qu'il était venu ici. Et je suis pratiquement certain que c'est ici qu'il a été tué.

- Comment Maître Severus peut-il en être sûr ?

- Rappelle-toi. Sous les ongles de Pius, qu'avons-nous trouvé ?

- Du sable blanc ! Comme celui qui couvre les allées de la serre ! Si Maître Pius a été étranglé ici, qu'il est tombé par terre, il a dû griffer le sol avec ses doigts, d'où la présence du sable, conclut Dobby triomphalement.

- Je crois que c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé. » approuva Severus.

Il glissa la baguette dans sa manche avant de reprendre sa progression silencieuse.

Une lueur au loin l'incita à s'arrêter. Il jeta un sort de désillusion sur sa personne et sur Dobby, ainsi qu'un sort de silence, puis éteignit sa baguette.

Devenu invisible aux yeux de tous, ils s'approchèrent de la source de lumière.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Une longue silhouette noire se tenait devant une large table de bois.

Un corps immobile était étendu sur le plateau. L'homme qui se tenait debout, vêtu d'une longue cape dont les plis tombaient jusqu'à terre, dressa son bras et brandit une baguette au-dessus de la forme allongée.

Severus vit s'élever dans les airs un petit carnet de cuir noir, dont la couverture semblait avoir été éventrée. Des gouttes sombres s'écoulaient par la déchirure.

L'homme prononça quelques paroles qui semblèrent à Severus un sifflement horriblement familier.

Lové aux pieds de son maître, le serpent se dressa et se mit à glisser sur l'homme qui poussa un hurlement déchirant.

Soudain, un craquement sonore retentit. Dobby s'était avancé vers la scène, et, sous le coup de l'émotion, avait involontairement brisé les sorts qui le protégeaient.

La silhouette noire se retourna lentement vers l'elfe pétrifié par la stupeur.

Severus, toujours protégé par le sort de désillusion le reconnut.

Tom Elvis Jedusor. Lord Voldemort.

Ainsi qu'il l'avait deviné, c'était bien lui.

« Tiens, un elfe, ricana le mage noir de sa vois sifflante. Que fais-tu là ? »

Dobby, toujours immobile, secoua ses oreilles d'un air terrifié.

Voldemort brandit sa baguette vers lui. « C'est extrêmement ennuyeux que tu m'aies vu ici, fit le sorcier en tournant autour de l'elfe. Que vais-je faire de toi ?

Dobby ne dira rien, bredouilla l'elfe. Dobby n'a rien vu….

«Hmmm…mais je te reconnais, tu es l'elfe qui a réussi à se faire libérer par ruse par Lucius Malfoy….Tu n'as plus de maître. Comment pourrais-je croire à tes promesses ?»

Dobby recula d'un pas. « Rien. Dobby n'a rien vu. »

« Incarcerem ! » hurla Voldemort en liant l'elfe de cordes magiques. « Je crois que tu vas m'être utile...J'ai encore besoin d'êtres vivants pour mes rituels…après tout, un elfe ou un moldu ! Tu me seras d'une grande utilité pour recréer l'horcruxe que ce petit imbécile de Harry Potter a détruit !

- Harry Potter n'est pas un imbécile, cria Dobby.

- Hahaha ! Bien sûr que si ! Parce que, même s'il a pu sauver cette petite péronnelle en plantant un crochet de basilic dans mon journal, en lui causant de graves dommages, ceux-ci ne sont pas irrémédiables…puisque j'ai créé six horcruxes, et que grâce à un rituel ancien, je vais pouvoir régénérer celui qui était dans le carnet !

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un monstre, hurla l'elfe, il pourra faire tout ce qu'il peut, mais il ne sera jamais aussi puissant que Harry Potter !

- Tu crois cela, misérable créature. Regarde, ajouta-t-il avec un rire glacial. _Endoloris_ ! »

Sous la puissance du sort, Dobby se tordit de douleur. Avec un rire dément, Voldemort s'apprêtait à renouveler la torture, lorsqu'un éclair rouge surgit d'une allée en direction du plafond de la serre.

Sous l'effet d'un « _Confringo_ » informulé, que Severus avait jeté, l'immense verrière se brisa et s'effondra, faisant pleuvoir une multitude d'éclats de verre.

Poussant un cri de rage, Voldemort transplana avec Nagini, tandis que Severus, se saisissait du moldu inanimé et de Dobby avant de disparaître à son tour.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Avec un choc sourd, le sorcier et ses compagnons s'affalèrent dans la couche neigeuse qui recouvrait le square devant le quartier général de l'Ordre.

Alors que Dobby reprenait ses esprits, Severus examina rapidement le corps de l'homme qu'il avait emporté. Avec soulagement, il constata que, bien qu'il fut inconscient, il ne paraissait pas gravement blessé.

Du bout des doigts, il palpa le vêtement, et ne fut pas surpris d'y découvrir un objet dur, plat et de forme rectangulaire.

Severus ouvrit le veston et, glissant la main sur le cœur qui battait faiblement, en ôta le petit carnet de cuir qu'il montra à l'elfe. « Oui, Maître Severus, c'est bien le carnet que Maître Lucius avait jeté dans le chaudron de Miss Weasley !

- Bien, au moins, cet horcruxe-là n'est plus en sa possession.

- Quel soulagement ! Qu'est-ce que Maître Severus va faire de ce moldu, maintenant ? »

- Severus observa la victime. « Un sort d'_oubliette_ devrait suffire…

- Mais, Monsieur, il va mourir de froid, s'il reste ici !

- Mfff , grogna Severus, puisque tu y tiens, je vais ajouter une petit sortilège de réchauffement…

- Merci Monsieur ! Maître Severus est vraiment très bon ! Dobby comprend pourquoi Celle-Dont…Miss Hermione tient tellement à Monsieur »

Le sorcier haussa les yeux au ciel, mais s'autorisa un léger sourire , tout en jetant les sorts appropriés sur la silhouette allongée.

Puis, accompagné de Dobby, il se dirigea vers le 12 square Grimmaurd, où ils entrèrent après s'être annoncés.

Severus pénétra dans la cuisine où se tenait l'Ordre du Phénix au grand complet.

« Et bien, Severus, commença Albus Dumbledore, as-tu pu éclaircir quelque peu les faits qui se sont produits dans le Wiltshire ? Le Daily Prophet a mentionné la mort de Pius Thickness – non pas que ce soit une perte irréparable- mais y avait-il un lien avec les faits qui t'ont amené là-bas ? »

Severus sortit de sa poche le carnet et le posa au centre de la table. Des exclamations fusèrent de toutes parts. « Le journal de Jedusor ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Mais que fait-il en ta possession ? » interrogea le Directeur de Poudlard stupéfait.

Severus échangea un regard et un sourire avec Hermione avant de commencer son récit.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**FIN**

L'histoire ayant été inspirée par "_Le Nom de la Rose_", le casting est le suivant:

- Severus Snape est Guillaume de Baskerville

- Dobby est Adso de Melk

- Lucius Malfoy est Abbon

- Tom Elvis Jedusor alias Lord Voldemort est Jorge de Burgos

- Bellatrix Lestrange est Ubertin de Casale

- l'elfe Althie est Alinardo de Grottaferrata

- Goyle (père) est Salvatore

- Pius Thickeness est Venantius

Le carnet est le livre maudit (_la Poétique d'Aristote_)

Le jardin d'hiver est la bibliothèque

La confusion que Severus fait entre la chambre noire (pièce) et la Camera obscura (appareil photo), est un clin d'oeil à celle que fait Guillaume de Baskerville sur le terme _idolum _qui signifie à la fois idole et miroir.

**Une review?**


End file.
